Ephemeral Story Collection
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [47] A collection of tiny stories written for my Ymir RP page. They will all vary in plot and length. AU/canon. YmirxKrista, possibly YmirxNanaba.
1. Oooh You Touch My Talala

Krista felt incredibly awkward. Of all the things her girlfriend had done, this was by far the weirdest; but she couldn't seem to get that point across, no matter how hard she glared or how red her cheeks blazed. It seemed that Ymir was choosing to be an idiot; either that or she was just naturally oblivious. Krista was starting to wonder if Ymir's idiocy really was just fabrication.

Ymir, on the other hand, was not moving an inch. She was standing in the centre of their living room, music blaring in the background. She stood facing her blonde girlfriend, eyes hard and focused, eyebrows drawn in concentration. She knew that there was only one moment to execute and perfect this. With a large breath, Ymir dropped to her knees, thrust her hips out, and sang;

"Oooh, you touch my talala!"

Krista had never punched Ymir that hard in her life before.


	2. Banana Is the Charm

Nanaba scratched behind her ear, frustrated. She was grading some papers - essays, to be exact - and the one on her plate was making absolutely no sense. The student the essay belonged to happen to be Ymir, who in essence, was a terrible student. No one knew this as intimately as the blonde teacher did.

The topic was about how Shakespeare thoroughly depicted the tragic story about a man locked in his own insecurities, driven to kill the only woman who would truly love him, because of his jealously.

Ymir's entire essay was about bananas. This wasn't the first time the brunette student had made a banana joke, referring to the fact that Nanaba's name just so happened to be 'banana' with the letters mixed around. Nanaba was infuriated each time; but this, this was just crossing a line.

The beginning of the strange essay was surprisingly well thought out, describing everything a banana is, but then slowly it transformed into something more imbecile until;

'haha, Nanaba-sensei, when banana growers are heart broken, what do they sing? What else but Peelings? LMFAO.

Please don't give me detention.'

At the end of the week, after multiple lectures and teachers either patting her on the back or glaring, Ymir sat snuggly in detention. Nanaba just so happened to be the supervising teacher, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Hey, Nanaba-sensei," Ymir said.

Nanaba groaned softly and pulled her glasses off of her nose. "What is it Ymir?"

"What do bananas, Hitler, and Napoleon have in common?"

"…"

"Everything." Ymir snorted loudly as she laughed and slapped her desk. She never saw the chalk eraser flying toward her head until it smacked her right between the eyes.

"Shut the hell up and think about what you did," Nanaba ordered angrily.

Ymir pouted and rubbed at the sore spot. She obeyed for as long as possible, and then she finally couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Hey, sensei?"

"What is it this time?"

"Did you hear about the unlucky man that bought some bananas?"


	3. Damn You Miley

Ymir hated Miley Cyrus. Not for the radical image change or the fact that she was now jiggling her bits in front of a camera. In fact, Ymir had admired her for doing whatever the hell she wanted and giving the finger to her haters. Stuff like that Ymir approved of. She hated people hiding who and what they were for other people.

No, Miley in essence wasn't what had led Ymir to hating her. It was actually all Krista's fault. Well, Miley's fault that turned into Krista's fault.

For some reason the blonde had decided that twerking was now the new in thing, and had taken to twerking every instance she could to either Wrecking Ball – sometimes swinging on something in the house as she sang – or We Can't Stop.

Ymir had just arrived home from an exhausting day at work. She was looking forward to having a long bath and then watching a rugby game afterwards. But, the moment she stepped into her yard she heard the familiar thumping of We Can't Stop emanating from the house. It got even worse when she opened the door. The windows were rattling and Ymir could barely hear herself think.

"Krista?!" Ymir yelled, but the blonde obviously couldn't hear her.

When she found Krista, she was on the kitchen table, half naked and dancing as if she was in the music video herself. She noticed Ymir but that didn't deter her. In fact, she decided to start shaking her ass in Ymir's direction.

Ymir's eyebrow twitched. She quickly found their study to shut the music off and then stormed back into the kitchen.

"KRISTA!" Ymir yelled. "I swear to god if this doesn't stop I will divorce you."

Krista froze on the table, hands now pressed to her chest. She looked startled, but then her lips parted and she resisted a smirk. Her expression grew naughty, and then she turned onto her back and lifted a leg sensually into the air.

"And we can't stop, and we won't stop~" she sang, staring defiantly into Ymir's eyes.

Ymir had never been so mad at Krista in all her life, and Krista had never felt so satisfied with herself.


End file.
